


Loud

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gadreel, M/M, Marking, Noisy Gadreel, Noisy Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello dearie, can I have Samreel sex? Think back to Soulless!Sam sex, with the picking up and slamming against a wall, hair pulling, neck biting and brutal fucking and being loud enough for Dean to be grossed out in the neck room *fans self*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

When Sam walked into his room, he didn’t expect to see Gadreel, spread on his knees, three fingers shoved inside his hole.

Gadreel turned, rocking back on his fingers, and staring at Sam with lust blown eyes.

"How long have you been-" Sam started.

"Long enough." Gadreel said.

Sam quickly stripped down, shutting his door, and moving in on Gadreel, pulling the angel off the bed, and slamming him into the nearest wall.

Sam’s mouth went to Gadreel’s neck, sucking on mark after mark, with Gadreel moaning beneath Sam’s body.

Sam chuckled, pulling away and staring Gadreel in the eyes.

"You’re already so loud for me." Sam murmured. "By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be screaming my name." Sam went back to Gadreel’s neck, while he pinned Gadreel’s body with his own, rubbing and rutting, cocks sliding against one another.

One of Sam’s hands slide up, fisting Gadreel’s hair as well as it could, keeping Gadreel’s head pinned to the wall, as he bit down.

Gadreel moaned and spread his legs out and Sam grinned, grabbing Gadreel’s hips and pulling him up.

Gadreel sank easily down on Sam’s cock, and both moaned appreciatively. Sam started to thrust, while Gadreel’s legs wrapped around Sam’s waist. Sam’s hands stayed on Gadreel’s waist, as he slammed into the angel, making Gadreel cry out loudly, lips parted.

Sam littered marks all over Gadreel’s skin, and he knew that Gadreel was going to make no attempt to heal them once everything was said and done.

"You like showing people who you belong to?" Sam growled in Gadreel’s ear. "Like having all my love bites showing."

"Y-yes!" Gadreel moaned as Sam’s cock nailed his prostate over and over. "Sam!"

Sam grinned, pressing into the crook of Gadreel’s shoulder and neck, breathing hard as he fucked the angel against the wall.

Both could hear and see items rattling and Gadreel gripped Sam tightly.

"Sam…oh, god, Sam!" Gadreel cried. When he started speaking Latin, screaming out dirty words, and phrases of pleasure, Sam laughed, understanding what he was saying.

"My dirty angel. God….I’m going to have to clean that mouth out one day."

Gadreel looked at Sam, eyes blown wide, and mouth open in a pink ‘O’.

"Sam…" Gadreel murmured. "Sam…Sam!"

Sam felt Gadreel clench tightly, before he came between the two of them, screaming Sam’s name.

"I’m not even  _close_  to being done with you, Gadreel.” Sam growled. They heard pounding from the other side of the wall, and Dean’s angry yelling, and Sam grinned. “Don’t bother thinking that even Dean’s yelling is stopping all the dirty things that I’m going to do with you.” Sam said.


End file.
